


The World is Strange That Way

by Cieleniti



Series: NCT Oneshots [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, One Shot, Tissue Warning, power to know everything, powers, superhero / villain, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieleniti/pseuds/Cieleniti
Summary: "He's gonna die, hyung" Donghyuck replied softly, turning back as the health bar of the man decreased rapidly, turning yellow, then red. "They can't do anything""They'll try, They can heal him." was the answer, but that was not true. Of course, only Donghyuck knew that.orDonghyuck has the ability to know everything about anything and anyone. In a world where superheroes and supervillains are at each others necks, Donghyuck does everything he can to keep the information he knows to himself before everything he loves is torn apart in the conflict.Until he couldn't(and things escalate too quickly)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Series: NCT Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148876
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	The World is Strange That Way

"Give him space! He needs to breathe!"

The people were still crowded around the man who was choking on his own blood, eyes rolling to their whites as a team of Healers surrounded him. Phones were held high and flashed in an attempt to record the scene, the video perhaps going viral in a matter of hours.The world was strange that way. The man, though, would not live up to an hour. 

"Come on, Hyuckie, we don't have to see this" his older brother, Johnny, muttered and pulled his arm rather painfully as the crowd grew bigger. Perhaps, if he did not know of Johnnys status of a superhero, he would have cried out on pain. The secret Johnny had tried to hide from him was out the first day he started training for it. The panel above his head had stated his status.

Of course, only Donghyuck could see that, but that was his secret.

"He's gonna die, hyung" Donghyuck replied softly, turning back as the health bar of the man decreased rapidly, turning yellow, then red. "They can't do anything"

"They'll try, They can heal him." was the answer, but that was not true. Of course, only Donghyuck knew that.

Like how he knew the exact power someone had, or if they were the part of society who were powerless.

Like he knew the location of everyone and everything just by willing himself to look at the sky and _try_ to find them.

Like he knew who was a villain and who was a superhero, and who were those vigilantes who simply helped in order to rid the world of evil.

The world was strange because despite the many people who trained in that super secret superhero academy (but of course Donghyuck knew where it was), the underground hideout of villains were not found. The world was strange because when day came and people were simply people, those villains could be having a nice chit chat with a hero without both of them knowing. The world was strange because one day they would be screaming and scrambling to underground hideouts as the buildings collapsed only to come out with the city intact.

The world was strange because whoever was able to identify a newly manifested person and bring them a training invitation, apparently could not find him. The boy who knew every secret and every information about everything. 

-

"Really Hyuckie!" 

The Marvel comic was sent flying out of his hands. Donghyuck let out a whine and pulled out an Umbrella Academy comic instead. The class was empty save for him and his usual group of best friends, all of them usually not sparing the race for the door jammed with over eager students.

"The world is filled with heroes!" Jaemin cried with a flourish, pulling the comic out of his hands. "Look around you! There's no need to imagine a fictional world when we have our own villains to worry about!"

Donghyuck scoffed and rolled his eyes, picking up both comics and stuffing them in his bag. "I prefer not being the victim in our story. It's hard enough trying to sleep with an eye open, let alone going to the local convenience store with Taeyong hyung praying for my safety. You guys are lucky enough to have after school activities"

"I told you to join a club, but you declined." Mark retorted, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "You could have at least joined the martial arts club like Jeno and I."

The panel above his head seemed more prominent now that he mentioned it, the word 'Hero' glowing neon yellow. 

"Yeah, and give his hyung a heart attack while he's at it" Jeno said, laughing and ruffling Donghyucks hair. "Come on, we're gonna be late"

"So are we" Renjun said and grabbed onto Jaemin and Jisung, pulling them to the door. "We're gonna be in trouble!"

For a moment, their panels overlapped and Donghyuck could see their identical status of 'villain' as one. He held back a sigh and Jeno pulled him along with Mark. He seemed in such a good mood that Donghyuck was worried his eyes might change color again (which had happened a few times). 

"Junnie should try an tone it down" Jeno said. "He's so intense at times that I wonder if it's just because he's trying to drift away from us on purpose."

"Says the one who does the same thing" Donghyuck chided, the fresh air outside refreshing his body. "Their institute is rather far, I guess. These days, day crimes have become rather often, don't you think?"

"Those rats are getting more brave at their game, I guess" Mark uttered a albeit roughly, the slight growl in his voice slipping out. Jeno nudged him with his elbow, giving Donghyuck a slight smile to cover his nerves. Too bad his panel gave it up.

As they parted ways, Donghyuck felt the sliver of guilt in his stomach creep up. It was wrong of him to hide the information, the knowledge from them that they weren't supposed to be friends, that they were enemies and could kill each other on the battlefield with no remorse. He guessed that deep inside, both sides had a strange feeling for the other. It was evident from the closeness of them due to training and the secret smiles they thought he couldn't see.

In a group of friends made of villains and heroes, Donghyuck felt left out.

_Tap Tap Tap_

His footsteps were light on the pave stones, the way most of the children in his foster home were taught. He honestly didn't see the point of villains wearing heavy boots instead of normal sneakers. The topic had come up in a discussion once and it had Renjun and Jaemin riled up for a particular reason. Donghyuck guessed that they hated it as much as he did.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Alone again, Hyuck?" a voice so melodious it was almost singing called out.

Donghyuck felt his heart lighten as he turned to meet the kind eyes of a man in his early 20s, a man he had grown fond of for the past few years. It went beyond his voice and the way he constantly smelled like flowers, courtesy of his flower shop. It was the way the panel above his head showed the word 'powerless'. If he willed himself to know, he would find the man constantly in a good mood and the color of his thoughts rarely darkened.

"You should really try to befriend others who aren't so busy" Doyoung chastised although not unkindly, holding the door open for him to enter. 

Gratefully, Donghyuck accepted and inhaled the smell of flowers and the faint citrus Doyoung occasionally sprayed around his store. He took his place in front of the counter on a high stool as Doyoung sat opposite him. His fingers delicately finished a small letter one of his customers had asked him to rewrite in cursive writing before he shifted his attention to him.

"All of them are going to their clubs, as usual." Donghyuck sighed, instinctively slipping the letter into an envelope. "I mean, it's not that I'm not used to it...but..."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Doyoung finished, placing his hand over Donghyucks. "People like us shouldn't try to be a part of something we aren't"

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, confused. "People like us?"

"People who do not wish to go outside what we think is our comfort" Doyoung's voice had started taking a faraway sound, until the doorbell rang as someone opened it. both of them glanced as a man in a long jacket came in, a scarf wrapped around his neck and a parcel in his hands.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Jaehyun" Doyoung greeted. The man, Jaehyun, grinned and passed Doyoung the parcel as if it were the most normal thing to do. He spared Donghyuck a smile before gazing at Doyoung once more.

"As usual, I just need you to write down the letter for the parcel, maybe add some decorations for it." Jaehyun said, sounding eager. "It's for a special person!"

"A special person, it is" Doyoung replied, a small smile on his face. "Your special person could be your mother for all I know. You know the drill"

He gestured to the papers on the counter where customers usually wrote down what they wanted to say. Jaehyun, however, pulled a slip of paper from his wallet and gave it to Doyoung. The paper was brown and rather old looking, but Doyoung did not bat an eye at the condition, instead receiving it gently. 

"To be honest, Jaehyun, your messages always have me confused" Doyoung smiled once he finished reading it. "By the way, that's Donghyuck, one of my favorite customers."

Jaehyun looked at him once more, eyes suddenly sharp and Donghyuck wondered if this guy was a pedophile. His expression shifted from confused to a smile in a second. When he gave out his hand to shake, Donghyuck did not decline. In fact, he willed himself to see the panel just above Jaehyun's head.

**Villain**

"Pleased to meet you" Jaehyun greeted, a wide smile that brought chills down Donghyucks spine plastered on his face. "Doyoung and I have been friends since elementary school."

"Unfortunately" Doyoung butted in, receiving a slight glare from Jaehyun.

'I'm just here as a friend" Donghyuck replied warily and pulled his bag from the table top. "Actually, I think both of you are in the mood for a conversation. I should go and...you know...get home"

"Say hello to Tayeong for me!" Doyoung called and Donghyuck nodded, suddenly relieved to be out of the shop with a villain. It was a way of life, ever since he had accepted that the world was rather strange. The foster home was a short walk away, thankfully, and he arrived in no time. Taeyong was at the front door, watering the potted plants. At his appearance, he ran up and kissed him on the forehead, eyes bright.

"Glad you're home safely!" he smiled before lowering down to whisper in his ear. "Chenle locked himself in his room again. Maybe you can go and do something"

"You know I can" Donghyuck comforted before making his way to the second floor where the younger residents were slipping pieces of paper under the door in an attempt to ask him to come out and eat.

"I've got this" he said and ushered them downstairs. When he arrived at the door, he knocked and called out "Chenle-yah, it's hyung"

The door opened quickly and a pale hand snatched him by the wrist before pulling him in, the door slamming shut behind him. His ankle caught on a long thin string which made him look down, only to realize that it was a stem. The whole room was a mess of his own belongings and the stems stretching and tangling themselves as high as the roof. The tree outside their home pushed it's leaves against their window, as if trying to push inside.

'Idontknowhyungwhathappenedbutijustlostcontrolnowitseverywhereicant-" Chenle sobbed into Donghyucks chest, hands curled up into fists. Instinctively, he raked his fingers through Chenle's hair, whispering comforting words. The panel above his head glowed blue in sadness and guilt.

Two months ago, the villains had staged a large act in which hail had fallen from the sky and the roads had dug up themselves as if an Earthquake happened. Those moments had caused Chenle to manifest moments before flying debris could fall on them, creating what was the tree outside their home. Thankfully, the others had claimed it was the act of a hero, but Donghyuck knew, of course, as he always did.

Chenle didn't want training, and he never got the letter. It was simply because the base of the foster home, Lee Taeyong, had manifested himself with an ability he didn't realize himself. The ability was called 'Hidden' as his panel stated. He hid Chenle's ability from the heroes and villains, perhaps the way the villains could recruit the newly manifested without the heroes knowing.

"I was trying to sing" Chenle whispered as they tidied up the place. The stems were carefully cut and placed in a garbage bag, filling up to the top. "I swear, hyung, it wasn't intentional."

"I know, Lele" Donghyuck replied soothingly. "But it's obvious its growing stronger. You need to keep your emotions in check if you don't want to be found out. As much as I love your voice, Chenle, I think you have to keep it in before something worse happens."

The statement brought a fresh wave of tears and Donghyuck cursed his outspoken personality. Perhaps, this was a mistake too. He should have told Chenle to go for training once he manifested, but he didn't. He was selfish, in a way, to try and maintain the innocence that had kept Chenle the way he was, bubbly and happy. Now that innocence was disappearing too.

"We'll be fine, Chenle, trust me. I know"

-

"You're doing it again, Hyuck" Renjun chided and pulled Donghyucks hand away from his face. 'You have to stop biting your fingernails. It's unsanitary!"

They were at extra curricular activities, currently playing a game of checkers. He enjoyed the board game club because he didn't have to change his clothes. The washing machines at the foster home was limited and god forbid he end up wearing someone elses' clothes.

"I do what I want to do" Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes. "You're not my mum. I don't have one"

"You should really stop guilt tripping me" Renjun smirked, eyes moving to gaze outside. From their place by the window, they could see Jisung playing football and Mark doing archery in the distance. Jisung was a professional at football, which gave him an upper hand at sporty competitions. However, he was one of the most clumsiet peopel Dnghyuck had ever known, the type to have a growth spurt overnight and suddenly lose control of his long limbs.

"You know, I've realized you've become rather distant" Renjun said slowly, wary of Donghyucks reaction.

A small sizzle of electricity sparked in his chest at the statement and Donghyuck found himself feeling vulnerable, like a chicken with no feathers. The conversation had come up, and there was no way out of it.

"How come?" he replied, not giving away his emotions. It was probably his way of feeling in control, when Renjun did not know anything when he knew everything. 

"I see the way you try to joke around. You know how Mark and I always fight, the way Jeno and Jaemin do." Renjun said, no longer moving the pieces and instead looking straight at Donghyuck. "Look...I know it must be hard for you to not be...a part of something-"

"Your clubs?" Donghyuck scoffed. "You know I want nothing to do with that."

"No, not that" Renjun sounded frustrated and Donghyuck felt a sudden relief when he saw that. Renjun would never get near to the real reason he felt that way, but he was trying. Of all of them, a villain was trying to empathize with him.

"I don't know, Hyuck. But there's just something about you...something in your eyes that gives of a feeling that you're a step ahead of all of us. Like you know where you stand and you know that place is not with us, and you hate it. Is that it, Hyuck? Do you hate us? I could be wrong but I'm just-"

"Junnie, stop" Donghyuck interrupted, hating how his friends eyes had started brimming with tears. "Stop saying that I hate you, because I don't. I love every single one of you guys and regardless if we're different, if we're all just six people with six secrets, i cherish every single one of you. I'm just...having problems with myself and I'm trying to get over it. It's confusing and frustrating, but I'll get over it so you have to trust me. Trust me, I will sort it out, okay, Junnie?"

He walked over to Renjun's side and hugged him close. They were not a villain and a know-it-all. They were Renjun and Donghyuck, friends since their first year of high school. He would sort it out, he would.

-

The next few weeks passed by as usual. He would still hang out with his friends after school, even though their club (training) calls became more frequent. For some reason, they had become more and more closer to him, as if Renjun had told the others (he probably had). However, Donghyuck dis not miss how they had started growing apart in a way.

For instance, when they had a debate during English class about what defined a criminal and if that actually defined a villain as well, the discussion had become so heated that it had ended up in both sides arguing. Donghyuck did not speak a word throughout the whole class and instead focused on how intense Renjun and Jaemin looked as well as how Jeno and Mark did not back off.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Jisung had whispered in his ear, the boy being rather silent due to being placed on the 'hero' side. 

"Aren't you?" Donghyuck replied, not missing a beat, effectively making him quiet down.

The argument continued after school among their friends in which both had tossed out hurtful remarks. Donghyuck was left alone in the classroom once both sides made their way out. The situation mimicked the reality.

Crimes had spread here and there. Building were painted on and more than once, the foster home had been put in lockdown after nightly fights. News channels spoke of the coming uprising of villains and how the government had underestimated the number of villains in the city compared to heroes. Debates regarding teens personal choice on what side they would choose to represent sparked hatred on social media.

It was the beginning of something big and Donghyuck wondered if he would be a part of it soon.

When he went to a local bakery, the baker, named Ten and his assistant, Jungwoo, had told him to stop walking home all alone. Day break ins had become more frequent and more than once, criminal activities happened in places too close for comfort.

"As much as I want to close the store, we're short on money" Ten admitted as he handed over the melon buns. "I don't think anyone would want to break into a bakery anyway."

"Let's not jinx it" Jungwoo said from the kitchen, his voice soft and laced with fear. "Lucas came back home with loads of bruises one day. He said he had passed through the wrong street at the wrong time."

"How terrible" Donghyuck said and willed himself to look around. Words formed sentences around the bakery, information he could extract with the push of his will. The bakery was almost a decade old and he could see the panel on the wall counting down the days it would keep standing. 

Days...no...hours.

"Don't open the shop tonight." He said almost harshly before he steadied himself. "You can't open the bakery tonight. You shouldn't"

"Why not?" Taeil asked, looking at him with curiosity. "Are you...can you sense something?"

"Please, just listen to me. Don't open the store, and leave it closed." Donghyuck almost begged before pushing the money to the baker and grabbing the plastic bag, ignoring the yells for him to take the change. 

Deep in his heart, Donghyuck knew he shouldn't have shared that piece of information, as knowledge was a strong thing. It was a burden to bear and his to keep secret. The knowledge he gave was small, but could change so many things. He hoped it was the right choice.

The next morning, the store had yellow and black tape around it, trashed from the inside. Donghyuck walked away.

-

"Sounds like realpolitik" Jaemin stated after a particularly exciting English lesson. "I mean, should you really be able to do anything you want in order to find the villain. It amkes no sense"

"Yes, it does." Jeno replied, sounding rather hurt. "Villains do bad stuff."

"So pragmatic" Renjun added, rolling his eyes. "Data breach, acceptance of death slash murder as a casualty in order to find the villain. It sounds so violent for a said hero"

"Does not!" Mark countered and Donghyuck decided to slip out before the fight began. Jisung held onto his arm, eyes speaking of a thousand apologies but Donghyuck dismissed him with a shake of his head. He should have known such a friendship couldn't last forever.

His mind still lingered on the topic, in which such cruel actions would be considered acceptable when it was morally wrong in the name of goodness. Looking at it a different way, perhaps there was goodness within the evil deed of the villains. It made him confused to the point that he was unaware of the growing crowd in front of him.

Right in front of Doyoungs flower shop.

"What's going on?" Donghyuck asked a man who was on his toes to get a proper look. There was an uneasiness settling itself at the base of his stomach, a chord thrumming at the back of his skull like an orchestra reaching the dramatic climax. Something was wrong.

"The kind young lad inside apparently has passed." he explained, his tone more of a question than a statement. "Good man, he was"

The world around Donghyuck became a blur, sounds muffled as the words sunk into his brain. It couldn't be, it shouldn't be. He pushed past the people who cried out in shock, yelling insults and cursing him for his rudeness, but he did not care. He almost tripped over feet but he did not care. He ducked past the police officers who made a wild grab for the back of his shirt, ripping the back of his shirt but he did not care.

The doors were wide open when they should be closed. The floor should be shiny as if just mopped but it wasn't. It was stained scarlet and so were the flowers, so a wall to his right. The smell was metallic and he held in the urge to vomit. His eyes traced the scarlet to its owner, where it belonged and was never meant to spill in such a quantity.

Doyoung was on side, head pillowed by one of his arms. All around his mouth and nose was bloody as if he had been punched and his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping, but he wasn't. If he was, the panel above his head wouldn't show zero at his health. His eyes should be open, wide and bright the way they always did when he ranted about his flowers.

Someone was crying and screaming and sobbing, and he realized it was him. Donghyuck ran to Doyoung's body, startling the police inside and cradled Doyoung in his lap, because he did not care. He did not care that his clothes were now stained scarlet and that Doyoung was heavier than he was, he did not care. Because Doyoung was gone, another source of comfort, the way his parents and Johnny had gone.

"Hey kid, you're getting-"

"GO AWAY!" Donghyuck screamed. "ALL OF YOU GO AWAY! YOU COULDN'T SAVE HIM! YOU COULDN'T...YOU DIDN'T-"

He cradled Doyoung close to his chest, weeping in his bloody clothes. He felt something in his head stretch like a rubber band and suddenly-

_"I know you know who he is, the one we call Ares."_

_"If I know, that's none of your business!"_

_"Tell me who it is! We have too many unknown villains in our hands. You're one of the reasons, too weak to give out the name of someone you know."_

_"It is people like you who are the villains. He is not someone who thinks irrationally. He has his reasons behind them, and I promised him to keep quiet of his identity. Simple things like love, friendship and trust are things that you do not understand in your pursuit for fame, hero. I know that-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

"Donghyuck? Donghyuck!" a familiar voice whispered and Donghyucks eyes snapped open to meet Jaehyuns. His eyes were red from crying, hands scarlet from falling on all fours in Doyoungs blood out of grief. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry-"

"They did it" Donghyuck blurted loud enough for only Jaehyun to hear. "They did this to him"

Jaehyun was quiet for a moment. "Who?"

"The heroes. One of them...they killed Doyoung"

-

"Hello? Y-yeah...you're a friend of Donghyuck, right?"

He could hear Taeyong calling someone but he didn't care. Upon returning home, he had run past a shocked Tayeong (who had seen his bloody clothes) and into the bathroom, vomiting up whatever he could. He could see him behind his eyelids, the way Doyoung did not move and laid lifeless. He could smell the blood and feel the coldness under his fingertips. He could hear the conversation echoing in his ears.

In an attempt to drown it out, he was screaming. Chenle was beside him, trying to calm him down to no avail. His screams went on and on until his throat hurt but he kept at it. It was all too horrifying for his brain to process.

"Lee Donghyuck!" Mark said in a soft tone and Donghyuck leaped out of his reach, crawling backwards away from him. "Hey, hey...it's just me"

_I know it's you...and I know who you are and what you might do_

"Go away!" he screamed, grabbing Chenle and pulling him inward so the younger could wrap his arms around him.

Mark looked confused and hurt. "Hyuck... I heard about your friend and I'm sorry about him but I'm not-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!" Donghyuck screamed yet again, pushing himself backwards until he was out of Chenle's arms and against the wall of the bathroom. "Go away Mark...I don't want you here. I can't..."

"Donghyuck..."

"Go away, Mark" Chenle said, looking at him with conviction. "You're scaring him, Mark. Go away...please..."

And Mark walked away, confused at why Donghyuck had looked at him as if he were a monster.

-

Donghyuck knew that his words would cause something big. He didn't expect it to happen that night.

He was awoken not just by the screaming city alarms but by the heat and smoke. The world was tinged orange and there were explosions outside. He shared a panicked glance with Chenle before they grabbed their emergency back packs and ran to the other rooms to help the youngsters out. They made their way downstairs, eyes wide with fear and instinctively ducking whenever they heard an explosion.

"It's a big one!" Taeyong yelled over the screaming and pulled them outside to the lockdown room situated underground. The elder residents helped him to turn the wheel before pulling the metal door open to let the youngsters in. The ladder inside descended down to the room and the wait was long. When Donghyuck looked up, he could see jets flying and figures fighting in the distance. Smoke filled the air along with ash.

"Hyung" Chenle whimpered. 'I'm scared"

"So am I, LeLe" Donghyuck whispered, pulling him close. "We're gonna get in soon-"

"EVERYONE DOWN!!!"

They dropped to the floor just as the foster home's roof exploded and bricks came down like a jenga building. Donghyuck sobbed as he ushered Chenle into the hole before going down himself. The ladder was long and he could barely see the steps.

The room was wide and had metal walls. The floor was dirt but was smooth enough to sleep on. When Taeyong finished counting them, he settled on sorting out the food in the mini fridge and helping them arrange their sleeping bags.

"This fight...might be a long one" Taeyong admitted as the ground above them shook from the impact of explosion. "As long as we're together, we're okay"

"What's going on, hyung?" Someone spoke up.

"The villains are coming with all they've got" Taeyong explained. "Let's hope the heroes win"

Donghyuck didn't know who should win. He just wanted all of them to survive.

The last days of the week were the worst. They had run out of water and food. Each of them could only eat a quarter of a slice of bread each day in an effort to keep going. It was then Chenle had picked up the courage and had grown them edible plants and had grown oranges form the orange seeds they had thrown onto the ground.

"I'm brave enough, now" Chenle said as he and Donghyuck bit into their oranges. "I'm not going to hide anymore."

-

He should have known that it would come to this.

He had given too much knowledge, too much information out to them, even if it was just a slight hint. He had given away what he had kept secret and now...now there were police officers right outside the door to question him.

"You can't...he's just been through a hard time" Taeyong defended, pushing Donghyuck beside him, Donghyuck who, like the others, had ended up malnourished over the past week of hiding. It was true, though, he was having a hard time. "Give me a week, at least, to get him back on track. Please...we've been living off of fruit for the past few days...he needs it."

The lead officer looked at him in the eye for a while before breaking eye contact. "Fine, a week. Then you had better bring him for interrogation. This is the first large fight and we can barely fix it up now" he gestured to the house that was slowly being repaired by superheroes, masked and all. 

Donghyuck glanced at Taeyong who immediately opened his arms to let him into his embrace. 

"I wanna go home...hyung" he whispered. "I wanna go home"

He and Chenle had kept to themselves in their rooms, entertaining one another. More than once, their door had been knocked form the outside and Donghyuck had read the panels appearing in front of their doorside, realizing that Chenle's ability was out and peopel were starting to try and recruit him.

"I'm not going until you're okay" Chenle promised as Donghyuck trembled in his grasp, waiting for the impatient calls from their door to subside. "You're going to be fine, hyung, it's nothing."

Nothing was fine. In fact, both sides, villain and hero, had ended up sending his friends over. Donghyuck doubted both sides had grasped the situation and realized that he was not going to engage in any conversation. He had said enough, the rest of his knowledge remained with him. He had patiently texted them to go away because he was to terrified to talk. It was as if his world would come crumbling down the moment he opened the door.

Of course...there were other reasons he stayed inside.

When he was alone, he looked outside the window and willed himself to _look._ The sky was wide and provided a good spot for him to extract as much knowledge as possible. Panels that connected to buildings with neon lines appeared in his vision and for once, he absorbed the knowledge. Reading the knowledge was one thing. Absorbing it was effective in a way someone would have permanently bookmarked the memory in his head.

He read each building including the underground hideouts and the training academy. He pulled the information regarding the plans of both sides and kept it hidden. He reached out to the police station, reading their understandings of the situation, of him. It was the first time he had actually manipulated his power in such a way that he truly felt the burden of knowledge. It was as if he were the gamemaster of a game of mafia. He knew.

He rid the line between hero and villain, knowing that he could not trust both sides. Both would kill him once he opened his mouth to the world. Even if he had not consumed such knowledge, they would do anything for the breadcrumbs he had known at first.

He didn't want to be the clueless one anymore. He would pretend to be...at least until they realized. If they wanted the information so bad...they had to get him to talk.

-

"You're safe here, Donghyuck" the officer in front of him said. 

Donghyuck did not believe him, not even the slightest. The man wore a suit which he hated the first time he saw. It did nothing to calm his nerves and did nothing to make him earn his trust.

"We heard from the baker...you know Ten?"

Donghyuck nodded wordlessly. That was his first slip up...the information he had given the innocent baker who probably did not expect him to be here, interrogated instead of thanked for his early warning. The world was strange that way.

"He said you...warned him of the break in of his bakery. Of course...we don't suspect you to be behind it all, but the fact that you knew...how did you know?"

The question was dangerous. If he said he knew, a hero might come and kill him later on, trying to force him into giving up the info. It was a planned question, one that could be answered with a little use of knowledge.

"It was the the thirteenth store to be broken in this month" Donghyuck said, tone almost careless. "Do you know what 13 squared is?"

The villain panel above the officers head shook and turned neon orange in alarm. 

"169" Donghyuck stated and leaned forward so his elbow was propped on the table, chin in his palm. "The number of Tens shop. The next one is in 196, if you couldn't figure that out."

The officer was obviously trying to hide his state of shock because he cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell the police earlier?"

"Just found out...and look where I am now" Donghyuck smirked and leaned back, looking relaxed to make the officer unnerved. "My friend died two weeks back...and you still haven't found the criminal. Have you ever wondered...why such a big fight broke out after that incident. I can't even go to his funeral because you're keeping me here. People have died before...but no fight broke out."

He looked up at the CCTV camera before looking back at the officer. "My school once discussed about what defined a criminal and if it was equal to a villain. You may have thought that the students would all agree that it was...but not all of them did. The discussion was...interesting, to say the least."

"You're straying off topic." the officer said but his eyes had changed. He was interested now. The panel on top of his head changed to hero before wavering back into villain. Donghyuck sighed...closing his eyes to analyze his next words. The officer was a middle man...a double agent for the heroes...but his loyalty kept on wavering to the villains. The man was trying to pick off information from both sides, trying to figure out which one would benefit him more.

"Oh...am I?" Donghyuck said in a monotone voice. "Sorry...the world is just so...strange, isn't it? Years ago...I would have sided with the heroes...but the line between them are so...vague. I don't know about you officer, but believe me, that is the only information you will get out of me. I'm just a person who watches from the sidelines, the casualty if things go wrong. If you want to know the reason...then why don't you interrogate the heroes. They are the ones fighting, aren't they?"

The officers ear piece vibrated and Donghyuck glanced at the text bubbles that appeared beside the officer. He had to get out of there. The officers behind the two faced mirror had caught on the officer acting strange. They, too, were at a loss at his words. 

"Thank you, Donghyuck, for your information. We'll delve deeper into this case. It's a pleasure to hear your opinion, too."

"Oh, the pleasures all mine" Donghyuck grinned and rose from his chair, eyes glinting with mischief. "Besides...my opinion may as well be yours." He looked at the CCTV once more. "As I said...the world is strange."

And when he stepped out, he had never felt more scared.

-

He sat in front of Doyoungs gravestone, flowers in his hand. 

He had no thought in his mind, only grief. In those moments, he had hoped that an illusion of Doyoung would appear and comfort him somehow. He knew what was coming...he knew the officer was going to tell on him, tell the two sides. There was no doubt the villains had found out, the case with Jaehyun and Doyoung being and evident reason.

That was why he was not shocked when the barrel of a gun was placed on his temple, belonging to no other than Jaehyun himself. He did not have to speak, the intent was clear. He stood and followed Jaehyun to the black van that awaited him. When they drove off, the van was quiet.

"When I saw you-" Jaehyun spoke up. "I knew you were different. Your eyes...they are different."

Donghyuck looked out the window, gazing at the water vapor fogging it. "I'm tired, Jaehyun. I'm tired."

The villain headquarters was a building large enough to be called a shopping mall. It was out in the open and disguised as a modelling agency. He knew that already. He was escorted inside and pulled down his hoodie once he passed the glass doors. They took a left and entered an elevator that was supposedly broken. The door opened behind him instead of in front, showing the inside of the villain agency.

He was given stares as people he had passed by and met choked at the sight of him. 

"They are here for training." Jaehyun said as they took a corner. " Most of them haven't hurt a single soul in their lives."

Donghyuck did not answer and simply looked at their panels, wondering why all their statistics had such high pain tolerance. He finally entered a room where a man was sipping tea, casually sitting on a sofa. When he glanced up, however, he was surprised.

"I thought you failed to bring the boy, Jaehyun" the man smiled and Donghyuck looked at the mans panel. "I could not hear him."

"Kun" Donghyuck read out. "Telepathy. You're the ones who's been hiding the villains from the heroes."

The man, Kun, raised his eyebrows stunned before patting the spot beside him. "You're a unique kid, Donghyuck. I wasn't able to track you, and so haven't the heroes. I know your three friends here, though. The mimicker, the flyer and the kid who disappears."

"I know" Donghyuck answered. "I know they're here."

He pointed to the couch opposite them where three panels floated without any owners. Almost instantly, they appeared, eyes wide with shock. Kun looked shocked, and for someone who runs a villain organisation, Donghyuck couldn't help but smile at his personality. It was so humane, and did not show a hint of darkness the villains were often associated to.

"Hyuckie...I can explain" Renjun tried but was quickly shushed by Kun.

"You knew, didn't you? The moment they manifested and entered, you knew"

Donghyuck nodded and looked down. Kun placed a hand on his neck, scooting closer to him. 

"Then, perhaps...you know what happens if you don't tell us anything"

Donghyuck closed his eyes as images flashed behind his closed eyelids. He could feel his skin prickle as if foreshadowing what might happen. He had brought this onto himself...he would have to take it.

"Give me a few days" he said, quietly. "Please"

Kun nodded and gestured to Jaehyun to escort him back. The worried looks of his friends followed him until he disappeared out of the room.

-

"I don't see why I'm here" Taeyong stated when the police dropped them off at the hero training academy. "Hyuck?"

"You have powers" he replied. "Congratulations!"

The academy was much like a school from outside but resembled a hospital inside. Teens and adults alike walked around in sports wear, giving them smiles as they passed by. They were escorted by no other than Jungwoo (he was in the kitchen at the time) to the leaders office.

"I'm worried, hyung" Chenle admitted and Donghyuck pulled him close. "You're gonna be okay, right?"

They got their answer when Mark and Jeno appeared, both looking shocked at his appearance. They were with a man with a tight smile. 

"Hello, I'm the principal here, Taeil" he offered and shook Tayeong's hand. "Jeno will escort Taeyong, and Mark, you can help out with Chenle."

"Wait! I don't know what I can do!" Taeyong said but the principal hushed him and looked at Donghyuck for the answer.

"You're blocked. No one can track you and anyone under your wing. It's called Hidden." Donghyuck explained which was rewarded with a small round of applause from Taeil. "Just go, Taeyong. I...I'll be right here"

"Hyuckie, whats going on?" Mark asked but Donghyuck looked away once more. "Hyuck?"

"He's having a hard time, Mark" Taeil explained. "Now run off. I need to chat with Donghyuck here"

They were ushered away in a hurry and he was pulled into Taeils office where he sat on a couch, not unlike Kun's own. There was an air of falseness to him, and he was reminded of how similar he and Kun were. He knew what was coming for him, even though he hated it.

"I know you know everything. The clues were too obvious. You have to understand how precious you are, Donghyuck, and how important that information is. You can change the world, finally rid us of these villains."

Donghyuck closed his eyes as Taeil took his hand, holding back tears of fear and hatred for himself.

"You need to understand...how important you are. And how we would do anything in order to restore peace to our city."

-

"You must be wondering why I called you" Donghyuck said, looking up at the sky from his place in front of Doyoungs grave. "I'm sorry"

Johnny sat beside him, sighing. He had faked his death years ago, and even had his own tombstone somewhere. Their parents had died, and he should have too, only his pulse had latched onto Donghyucks and they had shared the same pulse, the same life. It was an ability of Johnnys that had made him into a hero, only he wasn't sure how to save someone with it, until now.

"You know..I somehow knew it would end this way. Maybe it should have" Johnny said slowly. "Do you...are you serious?"

"I am" Donghyuck smiled and closed his eyes, remembering the information he had uploaded on his blog, information he had trusted Taeyong, who's mind could not be breached, to upload once midnight strikes. The air was cold but he felt warm inside. The city might end, but it would be worth it. The teens, the hew generation knew how twisted the society they lived in was, how much it meant to be a hero and a villain.

In the end, they were all human.

"Can I...can I hug you?" Johnny asked and Donghyuck let himself into his embrace, looking at the stars for the last time. Time was ticking and both organisations would be pouncing on him once the sun rose the next day.

He had made peace with his friends, hung out with him and even introduced Chenle. He would be the replacement for him, the perfect one. He had lived the best life for the few days he was given. It was time.

He felt Johnny tense up beside him and felt their heartbeats slowing down. Donghyuck felt himself go cold but he stayed awake, making sure he didn't give in before Johnny did. After his efforts to hide those secrets, to bear the burden of unwanted knowledge, he had finally let them go. Was his life a waste of time?

Probably not, because life was strange that way.

He exhaled his last breath at the same time Johnny did, and both fell back onto the grass, just as Taeyong pushed the post button and let the world know his knowledge, his burden, their future.

It would all be worth it, even if if the world would have to mold itself around the information he had dropped so suddenly before they could clip his wings and force him to live a life he did not want. Was he still loved? Yes, he was. Why?

Because the world was strange that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this to the end! I'm sorry if it is a bit rushed ad all and I really love reading comments! Any suggestions can be given and don't forget to leave kudo's. Again, thank you!
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Skydancer_8?s=09) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Skydancer_8)


End file.
